Evil Toys
by Carly86
Summary: The Doctor and Rose found some toys on an alien market place, which ought to be destroyed... or not?


The Doctor and Rose strolled around on one of those alien market places, she loved so much. They chatted happily about their latest adventures, while inspecting the little stalls and shops on both sides of the road. Rose's eyes began to shine with excitement every time, she encountered one of the jewellery and perfumery stalls. The Doctor enjoyed giving her a piece of his mind, every time she bounced in excitement over an especially beautiful piece... Like this time, when she hold a shimmering blue necklace in her hands.

He chuckled. "Human women are way too easy to excite... We Time Lords are different. It requires a lot more to-" He caught sight of a sweets stall. "Oh, Jelly Babies! Brilliant!" And off he was.

Rose rolled her eyes. "He can be such a child sometimes..." She didn't know yet, how true that really was...

* * *

Two hours later, they made their way back to the TARDIS, loaded with tons of bags which marked their excessive shopping trip. The Doctor made the sweets vendor a very happy man (if you can call a dragonfly-like creature that) and Rose became a living shopping legend (The Pink And Yellow Goddess Of Unspeakable Wealth) for the local women.

While telling the Doctor about her purchases (who currently munched on his banana chips), Rose suddenly noticed a crowd of 'children' around a stall.

"Want to check that out, Doc-" She groaned when she noticed him already being on his way to the stall. So much for 'no wandering off'... he should learn to follow his own rules...

The Doctor, in the meantime, tried to catch a look on the goodies but only got a glimpse of a sign that read 'New Action Figures on Sale'. He furrowed his brow and pondered what could be that interesting about some puppets, when suddenly...

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The Doctor felt fear overwhelming his body and looked hectically around. It couldn't be... they couldn't be here... He couldn't understand why the other people were so calm. Surely, they ought to know about them... This planet was once nearly destroyed by them.

He turned to the children and screamed, "It's the Daleks! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" while searching desperately for his companion.

The kids only giggled and made a way for him to the stall. One of them tugged on his arm and said (rather unexpectedly), "Chill out, man! It's cool, Dude! Just the new action figures. Totally in, now. Take a look, man, take a look." He wondered for a second why an alien child so far away from Earth sounded like a surfer boy from Hawaii on crack and decided, it was time to check the TARDIS' translation circuits (and to use his mallet once or twice on her).

Slowly, he went through the new alley to the stall and gasped at the sight. Before him stood little remote controlled Daleks, screaming "Exterminate! Exterminate!" while pointing their little blinking lasers at him.

The Doctor's face darkened and he grabbed the vendor on his collar. "Who the hell built these things?!"

The alien shuddered under his penetrating gaze. "Th- Theroworld's Toy Factory. _Please_, don't hurt me!"

"I won't, if you tell me where it is." He let him drop to the ground and the vendor hurried off to get a map for him.

Suddenly, the stall with the Daleks exploded (the children vanished when they noticed the oncoming storm approaching) and the Doctor whirled around to see what caused it.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, when he saw Rose standing there, with a bad-ass gun in her arms.

"Rose, what the hell...?!

Rose shrugged with an unfazed expression. "I heard 'exterminate' and ran back to the TARDIS to get this little baby. When I saw these things, I knew they would upset you." She loaded the gun again with a 'shiuuuu'. "No one upsets my Doctor!"

The Doctor swallowed down the love and astonishment (not to mention fear), he suddenly felt for his companion and asked instead the one question that really mattered, "Did you see my bags with the sweets? I think I dropped them somewhere..."

* * *

A few minutes later, the TARDIS materialised in front of the factory. Rose pouted when he forbade her to bring the bad-ass gun and finally asked her where she got it.

"Found it in Jack's old room. He _loved _them BIG."

The Doctor shuddered at his overactive imagination and together, they stepped out of his ship. To enter was as easy as stealing a baby's dummy (well... at least from those babies, who didn't have sharp teeth and claws), since they used his psychic paper.

"Doctor, answer me this: Why Health and Safety... again?!"

He shrugged in response. "Gets us in, doesn't it? Now, we have to find out where they make the little Daleks, get the people out and then-" He shot her a manic look and took something out of his coat. "-BOOM!"

Rose stared at him. "I wasn't allowed to bring 'little Jack' and you have a whole bomb in there?"

"'Little Jack'?"

She shrugged. "Think it's catching."

* * *

After wandering helplessly around for over an hour because the Doctor preferred to act like a typical human man ("I _know_ the way!"), Rose was allowed to ask and they finally found the hall in which the Daleks were fabricated.

The Doctor went to a huge computer and deleted all construction plans for the huge production machine. Then he went to the production line and stared at the little toys.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing. Just searching for the best place for the bomb..."

Rose watched him fumbling and jumping around for a bit, until he announced his success. After he adjusted the bomb, she set off the fire-alarm and they ran back to the entrance.

The Doctor scanned the building for lifeforms ("Ah, _now_ you are giving me some Spock!") and set off the bomb. He lay his arm around Rose and together they watched the flames and freaked out people.

"You know, for a pacifist you sure love explosions."

"What can I say... I'm an explosive Time Lord." He smiled charmingly at her but his expression faltered when he saw Rose rolling her eyes.

"That had to be the lamest line in history, Doctor."

"Nope, the lamest line ever was said by Erny Bennet in 1988, when he tried to chat up a 60 year old woman... It was 'Oh, baby! I would love to drown in your wrinkles!'" He shook his head. "Got beaten to death with a handbag, the poor guy."

Rose stared at him. "_Please_, tell me you made that up!"

He just grinned at her.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rose sat bored out of her mind in her bedroom. The Doctor liked to vanish without a trace these days, leaving her with nothing to do. She decided to wander around the TARDIS a little bit. If she was lucky enough, she would find something to do in one of the many rooms, she didn't know yet.

After playing a little basketball against an android, she was on her way back to her room to take a shower when she suddenly heard strange noises behind one of the doors.

Laying her ear on the door, she caught a few words: 'Take that!', 'Evil of the universe!', 'Kill me? HAH! You aren't even worthy to lick my boots!'

Rose grinned and opened the door. "You have no boots."

The Doctor whirled around and let a little puppet drop to the ground.

Her eyes widened. "How cuuuuute!" It looked like a mini version of the Doctor.

She turned to look at him when she noticed that he had his hands behind his back.

"Doctor, what do you-"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" Her eyes widened when she heard the voice coming behind of him.

"Doctor!"

He sighed and showed her the little toy Dalek. "I know, it's childish but it was kinda fun to fight them without this dying thing and it's good to release aggression..." He drew circles with his foot on the floor and looked like a little boy who was caught doing something nasty.

Rose glared at him. "You are soooo mean!"

The Doctor bowed his head, looking completely crushed. She went up to him, moving her head so she was able to look into his eyes and smiled.

"Doctor, it was pretty mean to play without me."

He looked up in complete astonishment and after the words sank in, he beamed at her.

A few hours later, Rose had her own Rose doll and they defeated the Daleks... without death, destruction and even running.

* * *

Please review if you like it... and even when you don't like it. I love to get feedback anyway :)


End file.
